Pups Save an Everest
by Ashla Ice
Summary: Everest, so far, has enjoyed life in Adventure Bay. Having lived in the arctic though, even flowers have surprised her. After an incident where her living under a rock gets lot's of laughs - her feelings may have been wounded. It's up to PAW Patrol to right this wrong! (MarshallxEverest and ChasexSkye hints. Rated T to be safe.)
1. Chapter One

Author's note:

Hey, folks, I've been working hard on "Numbed," and have been playing around with several "Various Mishaps" ideas, but I want to do something different. I've noticed how Everest seems to have lived under a rock a long time (she doesn't know what the term "this rocks" means in New Pup, and in another fanfic by Matthais Unidostres (awesome writer and reviewer) her lack of worldly knowledge is jabbed at ("now we enter a secret lab!" "What's so secret about Zuma?" *facepaw*.) I know I can be the same way myself (every. flipping. day!), so I decided to write a story with this... that has a moral. Of course a moral is featured in this thing... I originally was going to make this a one shot, but it looks like a short chapter story instead! Unlike "Numbed," this is much more lighthearted and follows the show's formulas. Still rated T to be safe...

Btw, anyone catch my Star Wars reference?

~ Ashla.

Everest was only in Adventure Bay for several weeks, and she already felt belonged.

It was the first time in her life, really, that she felt worth something. Jake was doing the best he could to care for her in the mountains, and Everest was always trying to find ways to return the favor. She regularly helped in the ski slopes; fixing up the jumps, ramps, and stuff with her new snow plow (Ryder's gift to her) nightly. She already had been given the opportunity to rescue lost visitors, and she took thrill in finding them. Her ciradian clock was slightly changing, as she slept up until noon due to how late she was up working on the ski slopes.

And then there was PAW Patrol.

She was already given her snow plow, and was still learning to use it. She only used it on the ski trail, lacking self-confidence to drive on roads yet. She also had her pup pack, which she was already using as a pro to scale Jake's mountain. It was summer time down at Adventure Bay, which gave her a while still before she would be called on for missions down there. She still would go down with Jake whenever he did, and she loved socializing with the other pups!

Everest was still getting used to things like streets and plants. She freaked out upon seeing a common wildflower, Skye instantly telling her of all the beautiful plants grown in gardens and greenhouses. Everest was already bonding with Skye quite well, they certainly needed to band together as the only girls on PAW Patrol!

Everest also already thought Marshall was adorable. Just adorable.

She and Jake were thrilled when Ryder called to say he was bringing the pups up to escape from the summer heat. "Any more exposure to the sun and they will wither in dehydration!" Ryder laughed. Everest didn't see what was funny in that, not catching the joke at all.

Everest wanted to make sure the trails were okay, making her once-every-other-daily hike to remove branches and clear snow from each and every trail. Everest wasn't one to slack on her duties; she owed so much to Jake! Everest was humming to herself, her usual, happy, attitude glowing as she picked up a branch and moved it with her pup back.

She was enjoying it. That would be "was" when...

That noise.

Everest heard an... odd noise... From the brush. Everest froze. She listened.

There it was again. It was some type of moaning.

Everest considered finding Jake and telling him, but no. She was a member of PAW Patrol! No fear!

"Mooooooo..."

What was that about "know fear" again? Everest was racing faster than ever before in her life back to the cabin.

Howling, she ran up to where Jake was repainting a section of the porch.

"Jake!" Everest called, "Jake!"

Jake turned from his paint job (his face, smock, and everything was wet with paint) and took the smock off before extending his arms for him to hold her.

As Everest whimpered in his arms, he went and sat on the steps, "Everest, dudette, what's wrong?"

Everest shook in fear, "It was terrible! Just terrible! That noise... That dreadful noise..."

Jake shrugged, feeling sorry for his buddy-ette, but confused. "Not following you."

Everest looked up to him, "I was clearing the forth trail when I heard this moaning thing in the bushes. It was awful! A monster!"

Jake raised an eyebrow, "Now now, little dudette, you should know monsters aren't real."

"But I heard it!" Everest shoved her face into his chest.

Jake was silent for a moment, then he smiled, "Well, this is a mystery. Why not call Ryder and the pups to help us solve this? They're coming up anyways..."

Everest looked up at him, beaming, "Oh yes! That would be great!"

Jake scratched her ears, earning her a happy look from his little girl - uh - pup... He whipped out his phone and called Ryder.

At the lookout, the pups were just loading their trucks (and hovercraft... and helicopter) with their snow gear. Marshall's tail was wagging up a storm, "Yay! We get to see Eve-I mean go sledding!"

Rocky rolled his eyes, Zuma and Rubble exchanging an amused look. Marshall's growing crush on the newest PAW Patroller was becoming more apparent every day.

Still not as apparent as Chase and Skye's crush, though.

Skye performed a backflip, "Yes! Ruff! Yess! I can't wait to see Everest with her pup pack on! Girl powa!"

Chase wiped his forehead, "Any more time in this heat and I'll melt... I wouldn't be surprised if even Jake's mountain was barren."

Skye chuckled, "Oh, it's not _that_ bad!"

Every other member present was panting, tongue out and everything.

All the pups were waiting for Ryder to come out with his ATV, to go to the mountains, but instead...

*Bloop, bloop!* "Paw Patrol, to the lookout!"

All the boys sighed, saying in a slurred tone, "Ryder needs us..."

Skye back flipped again, "Yay! Ryder needs us!"

Skye raced to the elevator cheerfully, making it there in record time. Everyone else dragged themselves in... Marshall didn't crash ( **wow** ) but he was still last.

"Marshall," Skye asked, "No crashing today?"

Marshall panted, "Oh, there's crashing alright... My energy level is crashing to zero."

Everyone chuckled as the elevator went up. When the elevator got to the PAW Patrol symbol, lights flashed and everyone suddenly had their gear on!

(Okay, no, they changed in the speed of light... or something...)

Six sevenths of PAW Patrol made it to the lookout tower's top, standing in their respective places.

Chase did his thing, "PAW Patrol, smoking for action, Ryder, sir!" _Quite literally_.

Ryder chuckled, "Pups, I guess today was a good day to decide to go up to Jake's mountain, we're needed there pronto!"

An image of Everest walking on a snow covered trail appeared on the screen.

Zuma sighed, "Oohhh, snow..."

Marshall sighed, "Oohhh, Everest..."

Silence.

Marshall blushed when he realized what he said. "Um..."

Ryder slowly looked from Marshall to the screen, "Moving on... ... Everest was clearing a trail in the mountain forests, but she heard a strange noise and reported it to Jake. It's a mystery; we must find the source of that sound!"

Ryder swiped through his phone, selecting Chase's icon.

"Chase, I need your tracking skills and net to track and capture... Whatever Everest heard."

"Chase is on the case!"

Ryder then swiped to Rocky's icon.

"Rocky, Everest still needs those remaining two trails cleared up. Jake asked if anyone could lend a helpful paw. You have just the tools for the job!"

"Green means go!"

Ryder then picked Skye's icon, "Skye, I need you to search for anything strange the sky!"

Skye back flipped, "Yippee! This pup's gotta fly! And help her new bff."

Ryder then clicked Everest's icon, she appeared on the screen.

With Marshall's slip of words still fresh in everyone's minds; it was hard for the five other pups to keep straight faces. Luckily, they managed.

"Everest, you know this area well enough by now, right?" Ryder inquired.

"Of course!" Everest smiled.

Marshall was lost in her voice, _are you an angel_?

Ryder smiled, "Great! We need you to help us navigate - and pinpoint the noise you heard."

Everest's smile faded, but she nodded, "Um- okay." she smiled again, "Yeah! Okay! Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!"

Skye back flipped, "Nice catchphrase, gurl!"

Everest beamed proudly.

Ryder nodded, "Everyone else, get your snow gear, after we crack this case we can play in the ski jumps!"

Ryder then pumped his fist, "All right, PAW Patrol is on a role!"

Rock music erupted from nowhere and everyone slid down to their vehicles. They were raring for action!


	2. Chapter Two

After the trucks pulled into Jake's parking lot, Skye eagerly jumped out to meet Everest, "Evy!"

Everest wagged her tail like crazy, giving her a hug, "Skye!"

All the boys also had come out, minus...

Rocky suddenly realized something, "Where's Marshall?"

Everest seemed puzzled as well, "Yeah? Where is he?"

Chase had an idea, "I'll find him."

Chase's suspicions were right. Marshall was cowering in his EMT truck.

"Marshall?" Chase asked.

Marshall ducked only his ears and cap sticking out from the truck doors. He whimpered.

Chase smirked, understanding what was going on. "Marshall, why don't you tell her? She actually seemed to have looked forward to seeing you."

Marshall's eyes peeked out, " _Tell_ her? Are you crazy?! We've only known each other for several weeks!"

Chase smirked, "And yet you drool over her icon in the briefing today."

"Um," Marshall's face was perfectly blending in with his red truck, "Can we never mention that incident ever again?"

Chase chuckled, "Aw, c'mon! When the time comes, confess."

Marshall finally showed his face, not blushing anymore, "Okay, Chase. I'll confess to Everest once you confess to Skye."

That fire pup knew how to leave a burn.

Chase just stood there as Marshall got out, got his snow gear, and walked out to join the group.

Chase finally shook himself and ran up to Marshall, walking next to him, "Okay. So I may have issues with talking to Skye."

Marshall gave him this look.

"Okay. So I **do** have issues with talking to Skye..."

Marshall smiled, "Hey, I know what you're going through. We're best friends, are we not? We're in this together! I help you with your future girl, you help me in mine - ... mine future girl? Anyways, we just both-"

"-There he is!"

Marshall was met with a hug from, out of all pups, Everest, "I was beginning to think they didn't bring you! C'mon, PAW Patrol needs us!"

Everest broke the hug and raced off to where Ryder was talking with Jake. Marshall was speechless, red like a tomato.

Chase grinned, "... as you were saying?"

"We just both need some serious help."

* * *

Soon enough, the pups assigned to the mission. Chase was scouting the trail while Everest and Rocky cleaned up. Skye searched from the, well, sky.

"Nothing in sight, Ryder!" Skye cheerfully reported.

"Thanks, Skye." Ryder replied, "Call us periodically with updates, okay?"

Skye's plane started zooming towards another area, "Got it, Ryder!"

Everest still thought a flying pup was too cool.

She and Rocky were just finishing the trail, Chase sniffing a bush, "Hey... this smells like..."

Chase sniffed more, "But no... It really does smell like, though..."

He bit his lip and went up to Ryder, "Ryder, I just might have-"

Skye cut in within that moment, laughing. "Ryder! I just found Everest's 'monster.' come look!" Skye giggled still before turning her comn off.

Ryder locked on her coordinates using his phone of awesome awesomeness, "Okay, Skye! On the way!"

Ryder and the pups with him raced over to where Skye was. Well, they were... then Everest heard her mystery noise and raced behind a bush, shaking, "There it is again!"

Ryder had a very amused grin on his face, "Everest, that's no monster..."

Chase and Rocky were struggling to hold their giggles. Everest nervously came out of her hiding spot, looking to see a...

Cow.

"Mooooooo!"

Everest was shocked, "... I was scared of _that_ frightless thing?"

She blushed when Chase and Rocky burst out laughing.

"I _thought_ that scent was familiar! Now I know why!" Chase hit the ground with his paw, "Okay, Bessie," Chase addressed farmer Yumi's cow, "This the second time you popped out of nowhere up here. Let's get you home."

Everest was all red all the way back to the cabin. Ryder carefully led Yumi's cow back, "Hey, Jake!" Ryder called, "Come look what we found!"

Jake came out from the house, took one look at the cow, and chuckled. "You know, this is the second time that cow somehow got lost up up..."

Zuma and Rubble (Marshall wasn't with them) also giggled.

"Everest heard a _cow_?" Rubble laughed.

"Uh..." Everest confessed, looking quite uncomfortable, "Yeah..."

Ryder already was calling farmer Yumi, "Hello, farmer Yumi, guess what we found in Jake's mountain?"

Ryder and Chase waited with the cow in the front while everyone else was out back. Most of the boys and girls were getting their snow gear ready, but one pup seemed absent.

"Hey, guys," Rocky asked, "Where's Marshall?"

As if on que, Marshall came out from the bushes with a massive look of relief on his face, "This is better..."

Rubble jumped up and down, clapping all four paws, "Marshall, you missed it!"

"Missed what?" Marshall's ears pricked up.

Several pups started chuckling again.

"Everest heard a cow!"

Marshall didn't laugh, but he sure had an amused face. "Wha?"

Skye barked, defending her new friend, "Guys, you know it still must of been scary when it was hidden, right? And she's only lived here how long?"

"Suuuuuuuuure," Rubble giggled, "Of course we do."

Everest was watching the entire scene from the back porch. No one noticed her slip away.

Jake came out of the house with treats for the seven pups. His worry grew when he didn't see a certain pup in the group. "Hey, guys, where's Everest?"

Everyone froze.

Chase looked around, "Hey, where'd she go?"

Chase started sniffing for her scent while most of the other pups blindly walked in random directions, "Everest!?" they called.

Skye raced to her helicopter to search from a higher view. Marshall too found her scent and raced after it while Chase was examining the porch.

They were all worried that Everest would get hurt out there, not knowing she already was.


End file.
